El Fin del Milagro
by Juguete Regalado
Summary: Amor,duda,Complot y todo en contra de los Riveras
1. Chapter 1

**Para todos aquellos que lean esto les quiero agradecer por leerlo y pedir disculpas si algunas partes no les gusta ,pero es mi primer Fic así que, que esperaban . El Tigre y todos los personajes son de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua. El Fic sobre el tigre y todo ocurre después del episodio de "No Boots ,No Belt, No Brero" **

El inicio del fin.

En una avenida de la Ciudad Milagro Frida corría rápido hacia su casa tratando de que El Tigre no la alcanzara, pero sucedió lo inevitable, cuando El Tigre la alcanzo le dijo –porque – la chica de pelo azul trato de no verlo y le dijo casi susurrando – porque que – Manny que ya se había vuelto a transformar mirándola a su cara le dijo – porque me besaste –Frida titubeaba al hablar – no lo se, tal vez porque siento algo por ti –aquella respuesta había impactado a Manny solo le dijo – es eso cierto – si – contesto rápidamente Frida los dos se sonrojaros, Manny se acerco a ella y la beso en el que los dos sintieron un pequeño cosquilleo, cuando se separaron Manny le dijo al oído – tal vez yo también siento algo por ti– un poco mas tarde ya estaban los chicos caminando así la casa de Frida al llegar a la puerta Manny detuvo a Frida y le dijo – ahora que vamos hacer – Frida confundida contesto – con que – Manny le dijo – no podemos seguir siendo amigos ahora que los dos sabemos que sentimos algo por el otro – Frida un poco emocionada pero a la vez un poco insegura dijo – estas diciendo que deberíamos ser novios y salir – haciendo mucha énfasis en lo ultimo , Manny dijo la frase que en ese momento los dos esperaban – Frida quisieras salir conmigo mañana – Frida salto a los brazos de su nuevo novio y le dijo – por supuesto – los dos se besaron y se despidieron Manny muy feliz con lo ocurrido se trasformo en El Tigre y saltando de un edificio a otro muy alegre con dirección a su casa recordando el día en que conoció a Frida, en ese mismo momento Frida recordaba el momento en que conoció a Manny : El primer día después de las vacaciones de invierno en el cuarto año la maestra anuncio que una nueva compañera se uniría al grupo su nombre era Frida Suárez cuando la pequeña niña entro en el salón parecía una monja cabello recogido vestido largo camino en silencio a un asiento vació al final del salón junto a Manny el la cual la saludo tímidamente Frida alzo la cara para responder y al ver a Manny sintió algo en su interior que la estremeció lo único que sabia es que debía de conocer a aquel chico, al terminar la clase Manny y Frida salieron de la escuela y fueron a la casa del chico y le presento a su Padre y Granpapi después descubrió que tenían súper poderes ,después Manny acompaño a Frida a su casa y desde ese momento eran amigos .Manny estaba planeando que iba a ser para su cita con Frida porque querría que fuera perfecta para demostrarle a Frida que buen novio podía ser ya terminada la cita fue a su cama exhausto por tanto pensar diciendo que mañana seria un gran día, pero no se imaginaba lo le esperaba.

**Ahí esta mi primer capitulo de toda esta historia ,comenten todo lo que quieran no me importa que no soy perfecto pero si perfectible, esperen que pronto haré los demás episodios Nos vemos luego Fanáticos del "El Tigre" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el segundo capitulo**** por petición de todos los lectores que les agradezco mucho su atención . En este capitulo voy a arruinar el pequeño paraíso de Manny Rivera por que como decía Newton a toda acción corresponde una reacción (yo no lo querría hacer) casi todos los personajes son de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

El plan

Mientras Manny dormía tranquilamente soñando con su maravillosa cita de mañana , todos los villanos de la ciudad milagro se dirigían hacía el volcán de la ciudad Milagro para una junta convocada por Sartana de los Muertos . En el volcán estaban todos los villano de la Ciudad Milagro desde El niño Cactus hasta el Moustrozuma –Compañeros Villanos– se escuchaba la voz de Sartana que estaba en una plataforma en donde se veía todo el volcán –He convocado esta junta para encargarnos de una vez por todas de la amenaza Rivera , y mi querido nieto Django tiene un plan –Django salió de las sombras y dijo –Villanos nuestros planes han sido arruinados por los Riveras por ultima vez, su poder se debe a la unión de sus poderes pero si los separamos estarán indefensos y podremos destruirlos– una débil voz se escucho –y Frida Suárez– era la del Titán de Titanio –que tiene ella– contesto Django un poco molesto –que todos mis planes han sido arruinados por la pequeña molestia de pelo azul– Django lo miro pensando –tienes razón Titán Frida tiene una gran influencia para Manny , también deberíamos separarlos por si las moscas– el titán lo miro y dijo –¿Cómo?– la idea le vino con una sonrisa macabra en su cara contesto –Por su único punto débil, sus sentimientos–se dirigió a los demás villanos– algún voluntario para enamorar a El Tigre de su Amiguita– todos voltearon casi inmediatamente hacia Cuervo Negro , disimulando que no había visto la anterior acción de sus compañeros villanos Cuervo Negro dijo –Yo lo haré– Django le agradeció a Cuervo y dijo –alguien que quiera enamora a Frida- obviamente los únicos que se ofrecieron fueron el Doctor Chipotle Jr. y el Señor Siniestro los dos al ver lo que pasaba empezaron a discutir por quien era el mejor para cortejar a Frida , al ver esto Django recordó algo se acerco hacia su abuela y le susurro –El Tigre Blanco– al escucharlo lo felicito y después toco su guitarra mística que estremeció todo el volcán lo cual paro la batalla de el doctor chipotle y el señor siniestro , se abrió un agujero y salió un guerrero con el traje roto y gastado muy viejo con una barba muy larga, se le veía muy fatigado al ver en donde estaba se dirigió hacia Sartana y le dijo –que quieres Sartana– Sartana con tono de benevolencia contesto –solo necesito un favor que distraigas a la amiga del Tigre– El guerrero casi sin fuerza dijo –El Tigre, me conoce– Sartana acercándose a el dijo –Ese Tigre no , el nuevo Tigre– El guerrero se sorprendió y dijo –Esta bien– Sartana casi esperando esa respuesta toco su guitarra en dirección del guerrero lanzando un rayo de color azul claro el cual rejuveneció al guerrero ya sano se le veía mejor condición cabello güero , ojos azules, contenta por resultado Sartana grito –Compañeros Villanos, este guerrero será el encargado de enamorar a Frida Suárez– El Doctor Chipotle Jr. y El Señor Siniestro se indignaron al oír esto los dos gritaron al unísono –que tiene el que yo no tenga– Django salto de la plataforma en donde estaba hacia donde estaban esos dos se les acerco y les dijo –porque es por mucho mejor que ustedes dos , y si el falla en su misión por su culpa yo mismo los mandare al INFIERNO entendido– los dos asintieron calladamente .

Django regreso hacia donde estaba mientras Sartana decía –Compañeros Villanos ahora que nuestro plan ha sido hecho regresen a sus actividades normales y no levanten sospechas , después serán avisan de cuando poner en marcha el plan– los villanos fueron saliendo uno a uno con una gran sonrisa en sus caras por que sabían que pronto su único obstáculo para conquistar la Ciudad Milagro sería eliminada pronto . Cuando el volcán estaba completamente vacío Django le dijo a su abuela –Cuando los vamos a traicionar– Sartana dijo sin mirarlo le dijo –Cuando todos se sientan seguros los atacaremos por la espalda así la Ciudad Milagro será nuestra y de nadie mas .

**Este es segundo capitulo y la explicación de porque es una historia de aventura . Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**En este capitulo voy hacer honor a uno de los mas grandes dibujantes del Tigre en Deviantart SuperMacho.**

**El Tigre y todos los personajes aquí mencionados son de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua . **

La Llegada de SuperMacho Manny se levanto de su cama y trato de recordar que había pasado ayer lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que Frida había aceptado ser su novia –Frida es mi novia– Manny repitió esta frase hasta que perdió el sentido se levanto de la cama fue hacia la ducha abrió la llave y no le importo que el agua que salía estaba congelada estaba embobado por la cita que iba a tener que no notaba pequeñas cosas como de que se había puesto la camisa al revés y los calzoncillos por fuera ,fue a la sala y ahí estaban su padre y su granpapi viendo la tele cuya relación había mejorado desde la terapia –voy a salir un rato ,enseguida vuelvo– les dijo Manny , cuando iba salir se escucho –Noticia de ultima hora: el mejor superhéroe SuperMacho acaba de anunciar que se dirige hacia la Ciudad Milagro para atender un asunto urgente, en una entrevista con este canal declaro: Algo muy malo va a ocurrir en la Ciudad Milagro y necesito detenerlo antes de que pase a mayores , la mayoría de la población de la Ciudad Milagro no parece estar alarmada ;seguimos con nuestra programación habitual . Al escucha esto Rodolfo grito como una colegiada que vería a su cantante favorito y dijo –Mi mayor sueño es conocer a SuperMacho es mi Inspiración– se dirigió hacia Manny que estaba apunto de salirse –Manny me podrías ayudarme a entrenar para estar en forma para cuando llegue SuperMacho– Manny contesto –tengo algo muy importante que hacer no podrías esperar– granpapi le pregunto a Manny –¿Qué es tan importante como para no ayudar a tu padre?– Manny no sabia que decir todavía no estaba listo para decirle a su padre y a su granpapi que Frida era su novia, que pensarían ,al final dijo –esta bien , te ayudare pero solo un rato– dio vuelta a la hebilla de su cinturón y dio el acostumbrado rugido del Tigre .El entrenamiento fue agotador El Tigre y White Pantera regresaron a las 10:00 de la noche, cuando El Tigre se acordó de la cita que tenia con Frida fue corriendo a su casa y se volvió a ser Manny toco a la puerta y la abrió el Jefe Suárez se acerco y le grito –que quieres Rivera– Manny muy asustado –podría hablar con Frida un momento– el Jefe Suárez lo miro a los ojos y dijo –esta bien Rivera pero no intentes nada , Mija te hablan– el Jefe Suárez se alejo , Por las palabras que había dicho el padre de Frida Manny dedujo que Frida le dijo que ya eran novios , Frida bajaba las escaleras con la pijama ya puesta el pelo un poco revuelto pero a Manny no le importaba pensaba que se veía hermosa , Frida se acerco a la puerta y dijo –que paso Manny– Manny estaba tan concentrado en observar a Frida que se le había olvidado para que había venido y dijo –es que yo– moviendo los ojos y tartamudeando –me quería disculpar por no haber ido a nuestra cita, mi papa me obligo a ir a entrenar para recibir a SuperMacho y no me fije en la hora y llegue hasta ahorita y..... – Frida lo agarro de la cabeza y lo beso –Manny no hay problema ya se lo de SuperMacho mi padre esta organizando un espectáculo para el y dice que SuperMacho quiere ver a todos los superhéroes de la ciudad para tener un combate y escoger a su compañero en esta misión– Manny tragando saliva y mas despreocupado –entonces no hay problema , mañana podríamos hacer lo que había planeado– Frida contesto –si me parece bien , adiós Manny– se despidieron y Manny se fue muy alegre hacia su casa , Frida entro a su casa subió las escaleras y se encontró con sus hermanas las cuales le dijeron al unísono –que quería ese Rivera Frida– Frida odiaba que sus hermanas hablaran así sin verlas y continuando con su camino les dijo –vino a disculparse por no haber venido a nuestra cita–y te dijo porque no vino– dijo Nikita –fue a entrenar con su papa– dijo Frida esperando que la conversación hubiese terminado –no tiene millones de excusas para evitarlo , porque no uso una de ellas– dijo Anita –tal vez estaba ocupado con alguien– lo completo Nikita –ningún novio es perfecto, primero no van a citas después ya ni te habla y se junta con tus enemigas cuando te das cuenta te dice que jamás sintió algo por ti Frida y te lo digo para que no lo aprendas por las malas , yo que tu vigilaría mas a ese Rivera porque a mi me da muy mala espina– al terminar Frida fue corriendo a hacia su cuarto y se encerró fue a la cama y se puso a pensar que Manny o podría ser así el era tierno cariñoso y un buen amigo nunca la lastimaría de esa forma , de seguro eran puros inventos de sus hermanas para que dudara de el , pero lo que no le quedaba claro era porque si Manny pudo evitar a su padre con cualquier cosa no lo hizo. Frida se fue a dormir con ese pensamiento en la mente lo cual le provoco unas Horribles pesadillas Manny abandonándola en el altar entre otras ideas. Manny en su casa se sentía raro pues no le había dicho a Frida que no le dijo a su papa que eran novios por eso tuvo que acompañarlo al entrenamiento y ella que su padre es mas estricto si lo hizo , dejo de pensar en eso y mejor pensó como recompensar a Frida mañana tal vez flores y chocolates y un rato en el parque y decirle ahí toda la historia , ya resuelto pudo dormir tranquilo sin preocupación de nada. Aquí esta otro capitulo esta larga historia y gracias a todos los seguidores que me aguanten capitulo tras capitulo. Hasta el próximo capitulo. 


	4. Chapter 4

Es aquí en donde empiezan los problemas en la vida de Manny y habrá grandes cambios en la Ciudad Milagro los cuales afectaran a todos.

El Tigre y todos los personajes mencionados son de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua .

Cero y van Dos

Manny se encontraba en una calle no podía ver mucho la oscuridad era mucha, al horizonte se veía una silueta era Frida se acerco para hablarle pero ella solo decía –no hay nada que explicar ya no te creo es hora de terminar ,lo nuestro jamás va a funcionar , Adiós– y se alejo de Manny ,el corrió para alcanzarla tratando de decirle algo pero no salían palabras de su boca la desesperación que tenia por que iba a perder a lo único que amaba era mucha cuando no puedo correr mas se tiro en el suelo ya no veía a Frida y grito a todo pulmón –YO SI TE AMO– se levanto de la cama agitado cuando se vio en su cuarto comprendió que era un sueño era poco tarde, no vio su padre eso significaba que no tendría sus entrenamientos matutinos se vistió salió de su cuarto fue a la sala , camino despacio para no hacer mucho ruido –que es lo que te pasa Manny– era la voz de granpapi la cual provenía de atrás –a mi na-da– dijo Manny tartamudeando un poco –te conozco Manny y estas actuando muy raro desde ayer que te pasa– Manny sabía que no tenia opción –¡Frida acepto que fuera mi novia!–Aah era eso– Manny preocupado por la respuesta de su granpapi–Que pasa ,es algo malo–No es solo que ese tipo de romances nunca dura, todo eso del te amo eres mi media naranja esta solo en la mente y casi nunca pasa a mayores, pero si tu quieres hacer la prueba nada te lo impide– granpapi salió por la ventana con su sombrero helicóptero , Manny se intrigo de lo que le había dicho su granpapi era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera ,seria cierto lo que había dicho bajo las escaleras con la duda en su cabeza, cuando salió a la calle vio a un hombre con una barba larga y una gabardina sucia y maltratada que gritaba –El Tigre donde estas no seas cobarde y pelea– Manny se acerco aquel hombre el cual seguramente estaba loco –señor esta buscando al El Tigre– el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara–Si, eres tu–si– contesto Manny algo intrigado ya que la respuesta le había causado al hombre una felicidad interminable –Por fin, no sabes lo difícil que es encontrarte tuve que luchar con un monstruo gigantesco color verde, con un vaquero mecánico, una familia con trajes de aves , uno hombres y un niño con brazos metálicos y una abuela y su nieto con un grave problema de desnutrición, hasta que un pequeño niño con disfraz de burro me dijo que su ayudante vivía en "La Casa del Macho"– Manny un poco dudoso sobre lo que había dicho aquel hombre –y que es lo que quieres–vengo a quitarte el cinturón ya que es mío–¡no el cinturón es mío me lo dio mi familia!–si el Tigre original se lo dio a su hijo y su hijo a su hijo y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a ti, pero yo se lo di al Tigre original así que es mío, pero como veo que eres un niño muy obstinado te propongo algo te voy a dar la oportunidad de conservarlo, te reto a una batalla si gano me quedo con el cinturón, si pierdo te dejo en paz –no tengo tiempo Frida me espera y no puedo llegar tarde– se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección a la casa de Frida pero cuando ya había agarrado impulso choco contra el hombre de la gabardina –Mira chico he venido desde no sabes donde para venir por ese cinturón y no me voy a ir sin el o por lo menos una buena batalla entendiste–esta bien– dijo Manny –pero que sea rápido–va ser mas rápido de lo que imaginas– Manny se transformo en El Tigre y el hombre solo se estiro un poco, El Tigre lanzo una garra a la cara del hombre, la cual la esquivada con gran facilidad ,agarro la cadena y le dio vueltas hasta que choco con la pared –me agarraste desprevenido , no volverá a pasar– dijo El Tigre se sacudió un poco y continuo con la batalla tratando de confundir a su enemigo con un movimiento en zigzag con el cual agarro impulso para una patada en el estomago la cual dio en el blanco pero no lo afecto en ningún modo –eso tenia que dolerme– agarro la pierna y lo azoto sin parar en contra del pavimento sin piedad después comenzó con una serie de puñetazos en la cara cuando termino dijo–pensé que seria una batalla mas divertida pero me decepcionaste El Tigre– le pego por ultima vez se acerco y le quito el cinturón y se fue caminando en otra dirección, Manny no tardo en despertar vio al hombre entrando a un edificio antiguo con grietas por todos lados a penas si se sostenía fue corriendo hacía ese edificio gritando –devuélveme mi cinturón– abrió la puerta de una patada, esta en muy malas condiciones con telarañas polvo y algunas ratas muertas en el suelo de pronto salió una luz verde que provenía de un agujero pequeño que se encontraba en el suelo ahí estaba el hombre con la gabardina vio unas escaleras las cuales se dirigían hacia el sótano fue hacia ellas y bajo a toda velocidad, vio que aquel hombre sostenía el cinturón de una manera extraña y decía una palabras que Manny no llego a entender, Manny le grito –devuélveme mi cinturón– el hombre dejo el tipo ritual que estaba haciendo y volteo hacia Manny y le lanzo el cinturón –quédatelo ya no me sirve , prepárate Manny Rivera esta ciudad ya no será la misma ,vendrá algo que ni siquiera tu podrás detener– dio un salto rompiendo una viga que sostenía el edificio se oyó un crujido y la casa empezó a caerse Manny se puso el cinturón sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo y corrió a toda lo que pudo vio la puerta principal abierta dio un salto para salir cayo en la acera y vio como todo el edificio se desplomaba en una pieza solamente quedaron los escombros cuando termino la destrucción Manny se levanto un poco adolorido alzo la vista y vio que ya había obscurecido corrió en dirección a la casa de Frida cuando choco con alguien –Oye fíjate por donde caminas– Manny vio una joven peliazul, al ver la Manny se petrifico –Frida que haces aquí, ya iba ir a tu casa–lo mismo te iba a preguntar ,yo pensé que estabas entrenando con tu padre–no es solo que me entretuve peleando con un anciano que insistía que peleara con el–no se te ocurrió algo mejor– dijo Frida con el seño fruncido –es la peor mentira que he escuchado, como es posible que te tardes tanto con un villano cualquiera ,eres increíble Manny ,nos vemos mañana en la escuela adiós– se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su casa , Manny se había enojado con Frida por hablarle de esa manera pero por otra parte no comprendía porque Frida estaba tan enojada ,comenzó a caminar hacia su casa , que pudo hacer que Frida se enojara así era por algo que había hecho ,entro a su casa y estaba su padre exhausto por el entrenamiento que había hecho a el no le importo continuo con su camino a su cuarto y se cayo con su cama y durmió tranquilamente.

**Este es otro capitulo de esta historia que todavía continuara si les parece aburrida, tediosa o fastidiosa hágamelo saber para saber si puedo cambiar adiós. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón por no haber escribido todo este tiempo pero estuve muy ocupado. **

**El Tigre y todos los personajes no son míos son de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua**

En alguna parte del volcán de la ciudad milagro se escuchaba unas voces

–Ya sabes que hacer, asesinar a El Tigre y a Frida Suárez no debes de fallar si no volverás otros veinte mil años al inframundo –decía Django a una silueta negra

–Esta Bien, ya entendí matarlos y avisarte, es simple – ¿?.

Manny se paro tarde volteo la cabeza vio que eran cuarto para las ocho se le hacia tarde para ir a la escuela se vistió , tomo su mochila y se fue corriendo en dirección a la escuela con la esperanza de llegar , a los pocos minutos vio la escuela entro saludando a sus compañeros , vio a un niño escondido por la oscuridad del pasillo en dirección a la oficina del subdirector Chakal , Manny se compadeció del pobre muchacho quien sabe que tortura le haría pronto llego a el patio y se sentó en una de las mesas esperando que tocaran para entrar; vio llegar a Frida que se acercaba con el con cara de pocos amigos :

–Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O´brian Equihua Rivera – dijo Frida que todos la miraron como si estuviera loca –que es lo que te pasa no me has dicho nada desde ayer que ya no existo para ti o que es lo que te pasa – Manny le puso mano en la boca y con la otra la jalo para el interior de la escuela en donde no hubiera nadie:

–Estas loca o te golpeaste la cabeza cuando venias para acá – decía Manny mientras liberaba a Frida del agarre que le había hecho –como se te ocurre decir esas cosas aquí – Entonces me dices que no diga que sea tu novia que mantengamos todo en secreto para que seas libre de salir con quien se te pegue tu regalada gana – decía Frida con una cara de histérica y indignada moviendo las manos de un lado para otro – no, no es eso el momento mis enemigos podrían aprovecharse de que sienta algo por ti para usarlo en mi contra , te lo pido como novios, los villanos no han hecho nada desde hace rato y eso me tiene inquieto . Frida suspirando: –Esta bien Manny lo acepto pero con una condición, que este conmigo todo el día.

–Bien si es lo que quieres lo haré – Dijo Manny acercándose a Frida para darle un beso cuando fue interrumpido por los megáfonos que gritaban al unísono: –FRIDA SUAREZ VENGA A MI OFICINA EN ESTE INSTANTE.

En ese momento habían tocado para que todos los alumnos entraran a clases –Mejor voy antes de que mi castigo esa peor – dijo Frida corriendo hacia la oficina de Chakal , mientras que Manny se iba a su salón, Frida se preguntaba porque la había llamado tan temprano Chakal acaso había descubierto las guerras de comidas que había provocado, que destruyo los baños de las niñas, que sobrecargo la cafetera de la oficina de maestros ,mas pronto de lo que pensó llego a la oficina de Chakal ahí se encontraba un niño de pelo Rubio playera ligera un pantalón holgado y unas sandalias, el chico la miraba de arriba a abajo con una cara intrigada sentado en una baca apoyada contra la pared

–Que tanto miras – le dijo Frida a aquel chico lo cual lo sorprendió.

–Perdón, tu debes ser Frida, yo soy Juan –dijo el chico un poco apenado

–Como sabes mi nombre y aun más importante sabes porque estamos aquí – decía Frida a Juan mientras se sentaba.

–Yo estoy aquí por pelear me con unos veinte o cincuenta bravucones que porque era el nuevo me atraparon me mandaron a la oficina, Chakal aseguraba que yo había empezado el pleito y que tenia un cómplice y si no le decía quien era me expulsaría, no sabia que hacer y el único nombre que vi fue el tuyo en una carpeta un poco salida de un gabinete en la oficina de Chakal y aquí estamos. –dijo Juan terminando su historia tranquilamente mientras que Frida lo agarraba de la camisa.

– Estas loco me podrían expulsar, Chakal solo busca un pretexto para echar a mí y a Manny –decía Frida mientras zarandeaba a Juan.

-Esta bien diré que es todo mi culpa, pero deja de zarandearme –Frida lo dejo tirado a Juan en la silla, en ese momento salió el vicedirector Chakal, cuando miro a Frida hizo una sonría de oreja a oreja ya que la tenia a su merced.

–Pasen los estaba esperando, en especial a ti señorita Suárez dijo Chakal mientras los dos niños caminaban a lo que podría ser su tumba.

Afortunadamente para Frida, Juan se echo toda la culpa, pero aun así Chakal encontró la manera de que estuviera en castigo lunes y miércoles desde que acabaran la escuela hasta las 6:00 PM.

Cuando termino el sermón de Chakal ya era hora del almuerzo Frida fue al patio para encontrarse con Manny y lo que vio era una pelea entre El Tigre y Cuervo en donde el Tigre besaba a la Cuervo Negro depuse de eso Cuervo Negro agarro El Tigre y se fueron volando a la ciudad , Frida se quedo petrificada al ver la escena como era posible que Manny se atreviera a hacer esto , fue a sus ultimas clases y después de media hora sobre aburrida biología Manny entro como si hubiese estado en la pamplonada.

-Entre señor Rivera- dijo la Señora Lupita sin darle importancia, Manny fue a la parte trasera del salón y se sentó junto de Frida que lo miraba indignada.

-Ahora que hice –preguntaba Manny al ver la cara de Frida

Que hiciste, que hiciste, todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo –Frida se volteo y lo ignoro.

Manny no tenía otra cosa más que hacer más que escuchar la clase, al poco tiempo se escucho la campana anunciando el fin de la escuela. Manny e acerco a Frida para ver si se había calmado.

–Ahorra si ve vas a decir que se supone que hice –decía Manny mientras seguía a Frida por el pasillo.

–No tengo tiempo , y si lo tuviera no te lo diría ,debo ir al castigo de Chakal , nos vemos luego –decía Frida mientras corría al salón de castigos ,mientras Manny se quedaba inmovilizado mirando como la única persona que amaba se iba , empezó a caminar a su casa, Frida se ha vuelto mas histérica desde que era su novia ,pensaba Manny ,el no había hecho nada para que se enojara así después de dejarla ir a la oficina del Subdirector había ido a clases de ciencias después era el descanso y ahí vio a la Cuervo Negro se transformo en el Tigre y después despertó en un callejón, era raro que no recordara nada de la batalla con Cuervo Negro .

Llego a su casa y no había nadie vio en una pequeña mesa a lado un sobre de color azul marino y restos de uno igual volteo el sobre y era para el lo abrió y tenía una invitación que decía:

Estimado Señor El Tigre:

Esta usted cordialmente invitado al 1º baile de bienvenida en honor a SuperMacho que tendrá lugar en el gimnasio de la escuela Leone en el cual podrá llevar un invitado consigo , después del baile se llevara a cabo un torneo para saber quien será el compañero de SuperMacho en su importante misión , preséntese el viernes 10 de Abril.

Atentamente la Alcaldía de la Ciudad

Era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en este día era la oportunidad de para que Frida se calmara por todas la cosas que dice que hizo, lo único que necesitaba era decírselo en el momento justo y todo quedara arreglado, solo tenia 3 días para arreglarlo , salió para tomar aire fresco y escucho una explosión se convirtió en El Tigre y acudió lo mas rápido que pudo, era El Oso se coloco en un tejado esperando el momento adecuado para atacar cuando fue derriba pronto de la nada apareció una silueta era El Tigre pero en otro color en el traje , no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ese insolente le había robado la identidad , llego una patrulla a la escena y el impostor salió corriendo, de la patrulla bajo el Jefe Suárez, El Tigre se acerco al jefe Suárez y le dijo :

–Quien demonios es ese truhán, me robo la identidad – decía El Tigre mientras miraba como huía la pequeña silueta perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-El es El Tigre Blanco un nuevo superhéroe no se cual es su nombre verdadero solo que apareció desde el sábado y a detenido criminales desde entonces, y para mi es mucho mejor Tigre que tu y se merece el nombre con todo y honores – decía Suárez mientras regresaba ala patrulla. Se transformo en Manny y le entro la ira, quien demonios se creía ese descarado en quitarle su identidad regreso a su casa y solo vio a su Granpapi.

-No Sabes donde esta mi Papa – dijo Manny a su Granpapi que leía el periódico.

-Rodolfo, fue a convencer a Maria de que fuera al baile con el– decía Granpapi mientras seguía leyendo en el periódico.

-Entonces ya sabes lo del baile- decía Manny incomodo.

-Si- decía Granpapi con la vista fija en el periódico

-Y no molesta que yo vaya, o si-dijo Manny esperando que no se enojara

-No, No me molesta en lo mas mínimo –dijo Granpapi mientras Manny lo observaba estupefacto, no podía creer que la noticia de que toda la ciudad Milagro creyera que El Tigre es Bueno no le haya afectado, se retiro suavemente a su recamara se durmió con la tratando de recordar la batalla con Cuervo.


	6. Chapter 6

**El Tigre y todos los personajes son de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua****. **

Manny se encontraba en una de las avenidas de la Ciudad Milagro era noche había muy poca luz trato de ver a su alrededor y solo pudo encontrar cadáveres rasguñados camino para ver si había algo mas solo podía ver cadáveres podía escuchar como sus zapatos chapoteaban en sangre observo mas de cerca los cadáveres y era Granpapi, Maria Rivera y su padre Rodolfo, todos habían sufrido el mismo destino.

-Bien hecho El Tigre has cumplido, me has sorprendido no pensé que llegaras a matar a todas estas personas incluyendo a tu familia, ahorra solo tienes que matar a alguien mas.

Era Django quien le hablaba quien saco a Frida la sostenía con una mano, Manny se movió involuntariamente giro la hebilla de su cinturón y sin demora se cerco a Frida cuando se disponía a darle el tiro de gracia cuando sintió un dolor en su espalda abrió los ojos y apareció en su cuarto a lado de su cama se había caído todo era un sueño se vistió salio de su cuarto camino a la sala y fue sorprendido por su Granpapi quien lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Lo sabia, sabia que mi nieto no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando le dijeron que era un héroe- dijo Granpapi con alegría y gozo.

-De que estas hablando- dijo Manny quien se había logrado escapar de Granpapi.

-Finge demencia eso siempre funciona- dijo Granpapi y después se alejo.

Manny salio de su casa y fue hacia la escuela noto que todos lo miraban y murmuraban apresuro el paso y trato de ignorarlos. Llego a la escuela y Frida venia hacia el.

-De verdad lo hiciste- dijo Frida

-De que estas hablando- dijo Manny que sabia que este día iba a decir mucho esta frase.

-De esto- dijo Frida quien saco un periódico arrugado de su mochila, se leía:

Se Encuentran Cadáveres con rasguños en todo el cuerpo; La policía ya tiene un sospechoso.

A caso era un sonámbulo el había matado esas personas. Manny estaba paralizado, Frida lo abofeteo con poca fuerza para que reaccionara lo cual funciono.

-Si fuiste tú, si lo hiciste- dijo Frida sorprendida de su amiga.

-No, yo no hice nada- dijo Manny con la respiración entre cortada. Frida vio que estaba muy alterado lo abrazo para que se tranquilizara.

-Si no fuiste tu, entonces quien pudo ser- dijo Frida tratando de que su amigo pensara en otra cosa.

-El Tigre Blanco- dijo Manny quien caminaba a su salón

-Quien- dijo Frida que seguía a Manny

-El Tigre Blanco, un nuevo héroe que se robo mi identidad y se cree mejor que yo seguro quiere culparme para que el se quede con mi nombre- dijo Manny como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

La maestra llego con un alumno desconocido por casi todos los alumnos, era Juan el joven de pelo rubio que había conocido ayer.

-Hoy tenemos la suerte de tener un nuevo alumno y lo vamos a recibir con todo gusto- dijo la maestra dirigiéndose al salón. Frida lo llamo y Juan se acerco tomo una silla y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola Frida, tu debes de ser Manny mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo Juan muy educadamente estirándole la mano a Manny.

-Igualmente- dijo Manny estrechando la mano de Juan un poco incomodo por la situación. En toda la clase Manny no pudo hablar con Frida por la compañía de Juan la clase se le hizo eterna pero por fin sonó el timbre para salir, Manny tomo a Frida y la llevo al patio.

-De donde sacaste a ese niño bueno- dijo Manny confundido.

-Lo encontré en el salón de castigo- dijo Frida tratando de defender a Juan

-Y lo castigaron por tratar la escuela- dijo Manny soltando una pequeña risa.

-Porque eres tan malo con el, que te ha hecho- dijo Frida inculpando a su amigo

-Que me hizo a mi, que te hizo a ti, un sol día con el y ya estas defendiendo a los inocentes, ya mañana vas a venir bien vestida y hablando con propiedad- dijo Manny mirando a los ojos a Frida.

Los dos estaban mirándose fijamente y después se empezaron a reír sin control.

-Hay Manny eres un inmaduro, tenemos que hacerlo mas seguido, ya enserio tienes planes para la tarde- decía Frida tratando de respirar.

-Pensaba salir con la chica mas hermosa de ciudad Milagro- dijo Manny esperando de que Frida captara la indirecta.

-Nos vemos en la tarde Manny- dijo Zoey que paso entre Manny y Frida corrió en otra dirección como a una gran velocidad. Frida escucho eso parecía que iba a explotar.

-Lo que dijo Zoey no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo dije, es de un proyecto de ciencias cuando tú no estuviste tuvimos que hacer equipos y ella se ofreció siempre que no tratara de probar que era Cuervo Negro- dijo Manny tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Proyecto tengo que buscar al maestro, ahí te ves Manny –dijo Frida quien corrió como desesperada. Tocaron el timbre y fue a su salón se sentó en el lugar de siempre y se empezó a dormir por la clase de la maestra; al cabo de varios minutos Frida entró por la puerta agitada se escabullo y se sentó junto a Manny.

-Por que llegaste tan tarde- dijo Manny indignado con su amiga.

-El maestro me pidió que buscara un compañero entonces- decía Frida que fue interrumpida por la campana.

-Me tengo que ir con Zoey, me cuentas mañana- dijo Manny quien corrió a la entrada solo pudo escuchar los gritos histéricos de Frida, Zoey ya se encontraba en la entrada.

-Hay que ir a la biblioteca a recopilar información- dijo Zoey en un tono dulce.

Los dos fueron a la biblioteca y ahí estuvieron un rato Zoey se acerco a Manny.

-Ya tengo suficiente información quieres que te acompañe a tu casa- dijo Zoey dirigiéndose a Manny un poco preocupada.

-No gracias, Voy a estar otro rato, si quieres irte- dijo Manny a Zoey quien siguió su consejo y se fue. Manny se quedo pensado en todo el cambio en la actitud de Frida desde que había decidido ser su novia.

-Te pasa algo Mijo, quieres contarme algo- dijo Maria que sorprendió a Manny.

-No, porque preguntas Mama- decía Manny quien trataba de no ver a los ojos a su madre.

-Porque soy tu madre y se cuando te pasa algo- dijo Maria acariciando a Manny con cariño; Manny suspiro.

-Frida acepto ser mi novia, pero desde que lo hizo nuestra relación se ha vuelto más distante- dijo Manny un poco avergonzado.

-Mijo, todos en un momento de la vida que si pasa el resto de tu vida con alguien vivirás feliz por siempre pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas cambian y te das cuenta de la verdad, entendiste- dijo Maria con calma y en tono pasivo; Manny solo asintió y se marcho camino a su casa, subió los escalones, entro a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó.

**La verdad esta ahí y al parecer a sido descubierta que pasara. **


	7. Chapter 7

**El Tigre y todos los personajes bla bla bla a lo que sigue.**

Manny se encontraba en una calle no sabia porque estaba ahí miro a su alrededor y vio a Frida huyendo de una sombra el acudió a ayudar a Frida lo persiguió hasta un callejón en donde entraron.

-DEJALA VILLANO O TE ENFRENTARA A- Manny no pudo terminar la frase no podía creer lo que veía era EL Tigre el truhán que había atacado a Frida, El Tigre volteo notando la presencia se le podían ver unos ojos rojos.

-Enseguida te atiendo Manny solo deja termino con esto- Dijo El Tigre pero con una voz mas grave, agarro a Frida del cuello y poco a poco sus garras iban atravesando la débil piel de su victima, la sangre empezó a brotar los ojos de Frida perdían vida por cada gota derramada hasta que murió El Tigre la boto hacia otro lado.

-Ahorra sigues tu Manny- dijo El Tigre soltando una risa maléfica, se preparo a envestirlo Manny sabia que era su fin cuando un ruido ensordecedor abrió los ojos y se encontraba en su cama con la alarma encendida, la apago y trato de reflexionar sobre sus sueños pero vio la hora y supo que no había tiempo, se vistió salió de la casa y comenzó a ir hacia la escuela. Llego a su destino y vio a Frida que no se veía contenta.

-Ahorra que es lo que paso- pregunto Manny sabiendo lo que le iban a contestar.

-No es posible que te importe más estar con Zoey que conmigo- gritaba Frida como loca

-Si vas a empezar a discutir mejor me voy- decía Manny mientras se alejaba de Frida.

No podía creerlo apenas había llegado y ya tenía problemas con Frida, tocaron el timbre y se fue al salón y e sentó en la primera silla que encontró. Frida entro un poco mas tarde con Juan a su lado, paso todo el día solo se le hizo infinito pero después de un largo rato termino. Camino lento hacía su casa cabizbajo, fue rodeado por un montón de patrullas.

-Manny Rivera queda usted arrestado- se escucho decir por el megáfono a uno de los policías, fue como un reflejo Manny giro la hebilla de su cinturón y se transformo en El Tigre, subió a los tejados y comenzó a correr para su sorpresa en el cielo se encontraba un helicóptero del cual empezaron a bajar policías que lo rodearon no tuvo otra opción que rendirse, todos los agentes se abalanzaron contra el y lo esposaron.

Llegaron a la Estación de policías le quitaron el cinturón y lo metieron en una celda, paso poco tiempo y apareció el Jefe Suárez mas enojado que de costumbre.

-Mira Rivera esto no tiene nada que ver con tu acusación, te estoy hablando de padre a novio así que si te atreves a lastimar de alguna manera a mi hija voy hacer tu vida tan miserable que querrás matarte con tus propias garras, Comprendes- dijo Emiliano.

Manny solo asintió y se alejo de las rejas, se puso en un rincón y con su chamarra hizo una dizque almohada y se durmió.

**Se que es corto pero los miércoles siempre son aburridos. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mi plan va a la perfección, ahorra empieza la segunda parte con tres simples pasos.**

**El Tigre y todos los personajes ya saben el resto.**

-Oye Chico ya te puedes ir- dijo un policía que Manny apenas podía ver con los ojos entre cerrados.

Se levanto aun dormido, tomo su cinturón y salio de la comisaría, se quedo en la puerta un poco para despabilarse lo cual no pudo porque al ver la hora se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, corrió en dirección hacia la escuela, apenas si pudo llegar, entro al salón de siempre se sentó en un lugar de en medio y trato de dormir un poco, se encendieron los megáfonos con una voz clara y grave.

-A Todos los alumnos de la escuela Leone se les informa que mañana no tendrán que venir a la escuela, ya que será preparada para el baile en honor a SuperMacho que se celebrara en el gimnasio de la escuela, las clases se reanudaran el día lunes, sigan con sus clases.

Se escucho un grito unísono por parte de todos los alumnos después un incesante cuchicheo en el salón lo cual impidió a Manny que se pudiera dormir.

Después de un rato de incesantes sonidos Manny pudo salir de su salón fue y se acostó en una mesa del patio.

-Manny, Manny que es lo que te pasó porque vienes en ese estado- pregunto Frida que sorprendió a Manny.

- Vengo así gracias a tu querido padre, me encerró toda la noche en la cárcel por que se le dio la gana- dijo Manny muy irritado.

-No creo haya sido por eso Manny, de seguro tuvo otro razón- dijo Frida tratando de calmar a Manny.

-Ahorra estas defendiendo a ese tonto- dijo Manny gritando.

-No le digas así a mi padre- dijo Frida muy enojada.

-Porque si eso es lo que es, el y toda su familia es igual- dijo Manny gritando aun mas fuerte.

-Piensas que yo tan bien soy una tonta- dijo Frida sorprendida.

-No yo no quise- dijo Manny pero sus palabras fueron inútiles Frida ya se había alejado.

-No puedo creer que dejes que te hable- dijo Zoey que apareció de la nada.

-De que hablas- dijo Manny confundido.

-Es que parece que estuvieran casados, si así es de amigos imagínate pasar toda tu vida junto a ella- dijo Zoey que se marcho después de eso.

Las palabras de Zoey le habían recordado las palabras de su Madre, tenia que cortar a Frida de una Manera sutil Porque sino el Jefe Suárez lo torturaría hasta la muerte.

Entro al salón y le mando un papel a Frida que decía:

Frida en la Salida de la escuela a las 12:00 hrs.

Manny

Todo el tiempo se la paso pensando que era lo que tenia que decirle, primero la tenia que calmarla y después le iba decir la verdad.

Eran las 12:00 Manny fue a la salida, esperando que Frida viniera, al cabo de unos minutos Manny pudo distinguir la silueta entre la multitud que se acercaba hacia la salida.

-Manny- dijo Zoey en voz baja que también estaba en la salida.

Manny volteo para responder al llamado y fue sorprendido por el beso propinado por Zoey se quedo paralizado solo vio que Frida ya había llegado.

-Lo que Manny trataba de decir es que debe terminar contigo porque se siente mas cómodo conmigo que contigo y pedio que estuviera con el para que tuviera mas valor- Zoey le dijo esto a Frida que cada vez se veía mas molesta y con ganas de asesinar a Manny.

-Si estas mas feliz con ella, me alegro por ustedes pero no me tenias que restregar en la cara, Adiós Manny Rivera que tengas una buena vida- dijo Frida que le dio una bofetada a Manny soltando con unas pocas lagrimas que caían al suelo desde sus ojos.

Manny sintió como la bofetada le moví a todo el esqueleto, como El Tigre había recibido muchos golpes pero hasta ahora este es que le ha dolido más, se despertó del trance impuesto por el beso de Zoey pero Frida ya se había ido.

-Sabes lo que acabas de- dijo Manny con mucha histeria.

-Si, te acabo de ayudar en cortar a Frida y te conseguí una cita para el Baile de SuperMacho-dijo Zoey muy tranquila.

-Pero Frida esta devastada- dijo Manny acongojándose por la pena de su amiga.

-De una o otra manera esto iba a terminar así, además la olvidaras con tu nueva novia - dijo Zoey perdiendo un poco de paciencia.

-Estas insinuando que quieres ser mi novia- dijo Manny que apenas había notado las indirectas de Zoey.

-Si que no es obvio, entonces que dices- dijo Zoey acercándose a Manny.

-Si, que puedo perder- dijo Manny besando a Zoey.

-Nos vemos aquí mañana a las 18:00, Adiós Manny- dijo Zoey alejándose.

Por un lado Manny estaba frito por el padre de Frida pero por otro lado ya había conseguido un reemplazo para su cita de mañana y al parecer era mejor que la anterior nada podía arruinar este momento.

Entro a su casa que estaba hecha un desastre, parecía que había entrado un remolino.

-Que diablos ocurrió aquí- grito Manny esperando que alguien le contestara.

-Es Rodolfo, Maria acepto ir con el al baile y esta buscando su traje de la suerte, donde estuviste ayer-dijo Granpapi que parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia.

-Es una larga historia te la digo luego, ya tienes planes para mañana-dijo Manny tratando de abrirse paso hasta donde estaba su Granpapi.

-Si voy a robar el banco principal, todos van a estar ocupados en ese baile es la oportunidad perfecta- dijo Granpapi que apenas si podía ver ha Manny entierrado entre la basura, Granpapi ayudo a Manny a salir de ahí.

-Lo Encontré, a Manny cuando llegaste- dijo Rodolfo que salio con un traje azul marino un poco empolvado que salio de la nada.

-Hace un rato, es mejor que empieces a limpiar esto ya que mañana no te vas a estar muy ocupado- dijo Manny señalando toda la basura.

-Tiene razón mijo, hablando de mañana como nos vamos a ir, yo tenia la idea de rentar una limosina y llegar todos juntos- dijo Rodolfo muy esperanzado.

-De hecho papa, pensaba que si podía ir solo, quede con mi cita de vernos afuera del gimnasio-dijo Manny un poco apenado.

-Bueno si tú quieres pero no tardes mucho en llegar, te dejo el traje listo en tu cuarto, nos vemos en el baile-dijo Rodolfo un poco decepcionado preparándose para salir.

-Vas a algún lado- dijo Manny preocupado.

-Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos, no te preocupes-dijo Rodolfo saliendo de su casa.

Granpapi y Manny se quedaron solos.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir- dijo Manny consternado por la decisión de su padre.

-No te preocupes Manny, Rodolfo sabe lo que hace no le pasara nada- dijo Granpapi tratando de calmar a su nieto.

Manny lo escucho se fue directo a su habitación se metió a su cama.

_Al parecer todos tienen una cita, mañana va ser un día muy ajetreado_ pensó Manny y después cerró los ojos preparándose para dormir.

**Parte 1 completa.**

**Y aun guardo lo Mejor para el Viernes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ya es Viernes aquí se descubrirá casi todo, pero antes de empezar una disculpa a todos los fans de**** Manny y Frida por el capitulo anterior, pero si pensaron que eso es malo esperen lo peor.**

**El Tigre y todos los personajes son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua**.

Volcán de la ciudad Milagro, 8:00 AM.

-Debemos atacar ya- dijo Sartana aun esqueleto más pequeño.

-No nos podemos tomar ala ligera estas decisiones, SuperMacho llegara en cualquier momento y eliminar nuestro plan en un segundo, además no olvidemos que el mas fuerte de los Riveras sigue vivo- respondió Django a su abuela.

-Todo seria más fácil si me hubieses dejado encargarme a mi de el, en vez de ese estupido héroe- dijo Sartana que estaba muy molesta.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se pero teníamos que planear todo muy bien y no podíamos perder tiempo con pequeñeces como esa, pero ahorra que ya esta todo me encargare yo mismo-dijo Django, se alejo de Sartana y empezó a caminar sin sentido alguno.

Desierto de la Ciudad Milagro, 10:00 AM

Una silueta llegaba a la mitad del desierto cercano a la Ciudad Milagro, era el tigre blanco, estaba en el mismo lugar en donde paso todo.

-Me llamaste- dijo el Tigre Blanco dirigiéndose a una piedra de apreciable tamaño.

-Si, no pensé que llegaras tan rápido- dijo Django que salio de la sombra que proporcionaba la roca.

-Si es por lo de la misión, ya tengo una parte hecha pero mi plan de meterlo a la cárcel no funciono- dijo el Tigre Blanco alejándose de Django lentamente.

-Meterlo a la cárcel, TE DIJE QUE LO MATARAS, pero eso ya no importa yo no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para esperarte así que te eliminare de una vez y yo me encargare de todo- dijo Django sacando su guitarra.

-Espera por favor dame más tiempo tengo un presentimiento sobre esta noche- dijo el Tigre Blanco trantando de convencerlo.

-Con una condición que mates también a la chica, tienes hasta las 21:00, a esa hora empezara el ataque, sino esta muerto para entonces te matare junto con todos los que interfieran- dijo Django guardando su guitarra y alejándose de la escena.

-No puedo llegar tarde- dijo el Tigre Blanco al ver su reloj, dio un salto y se dirigió hacia la Ciudad.

Ciudad Milagro, 12:00 AM

Por toda la Ciudad Milagro se veía una melena dorada corriendo de lado a lado, era el pobre de Juan que estaba equilibrando un traje negro, un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates.

-En que demonios estaba pensando, por le dije que yo ni siquiera se bailar-pensaba Juan en camino la casa de su cita, todavía recordaba la escena.

Ciudad Milagro, 13:00 AM, 9 de Abril.

Era tarde acababa de salir de la escuela iba hacia su casa cuando la vio estaba llorando, le preocupo su estado la alcanzo, para saber si no le había pasado.

-Que es lo que paso- dijo Juan a la joven peliazul.

-No es nada, lárgate- dijo Frida corriendo lejos de Juan, lo cual no pudo pues sintió un como lo agarraban del brazo, y como inercia se enredo en los brazos de Juan admirando sus claros ojos azules.

-No estas bien, no me mientas te conozco lo suficientes para saberlo- dijo Juan mirándola a los ojos, los dos se sintieron algo raro.

-Yo quería invitar a Manny a una ocasión especial para celebrar que éramos novios pero el me corto por la peor persona que existe- dijo Frida haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.

-Eso no es lo que hace un amigo- dijo Juan en voz baja.

-Que- dijo que ya se había soltado del abrazo.

-Que si fuera un amigo de verdad procuraría tu bien, si era tu novio no debía de haberte cortado de esa manera, y si quieres yo podría ir contigo a esa cita- dijo Juan dudando de la ultimo.

-Esta bien, mejor que ir sola, ve a mi casa a las 17:00- dijo Frida dándole un boleto.

Puerta de la casa de la Familia Suárez, 5:00 PM.

Se escucho un golpe en la puerta, Emiliano se levanto del sillón con un traje arrugado.

-QUE ES LO QUE… Mija te hablan- dijo Emiliano viniendo al chico rubio con traje.

-En seguida bajo, dile que pase- dijo Frida que estaba arriba.

Juan pasó y se sentó enfrente de Emiliano y Carmela.

-Y bien Juan, Frida nos ha contado muy poco sobre ti- dijo Carmela

-Ya déjalo Carmen el parece un buen chico, o por lo menos es mejor que ese Rivera-dijo Emiliano.

Emiliano y Carmela empezaron a pelear, Juan prefirió retirarse he ir a la cocina fue sorprendido por Anita y Nikita.

-Así que tratas de ser el novio de nuestra hermana- dijeron las hermanas de Frida al mismo tiempo.

-No, solo soy su amigo esto es solo un favor- dijo Juan tímidamente ante la posición de las dos chicas.

-Así empezó el otro y después le rompió el corazón, a el lo perdonamos pero a ti no te ira tan bien, comprendes-dijo Anita mirando a Juan a los ojos. Solo pudo avenir con la cabeza entro a la cocina tomo un vaso de agua para calmarse un poco.

-Ya estoy lista- grito Frida que bajaba las escaleras.

-Enseguida voy- dejo el vaso en el fregadero, salio y la encontró.

-Estas preciosa -dijo Juan que no podía creer lo que veía.

Casa del Macho, 6:00 PM

Manny se levanto todo mareado no pudo dormir se paso pensando en Frida toda la noche, empezó a prepararse para el baile se baño y todo al cabo de media hora ya estaba listo.

-Por lo menos este día no tendré que pensar en ella- pensó Manny en el tiempo que sobraba. Salio de su casa y empezó a caminar lento para hacer tiempo a su escuela.

Llego mas temprano de lo que esperaba pero Zoey ya había llegado llevaba un vestido negro con pocos adornos que opacaba no resaltaba nada era como ver una sombra.

-Te parece si entramos ya- dijo Zoey

-Si esta bien- dijo Manny que aun estaba un poco dormido.

Estaba muy diferente al fondo se veía una mesa con mantel rojo con el Presidente Municipal Rodríguez, El jefe Suárez y otras sillas vacías y al centro un gran podium, podía ver a su papa con su mama en la barra de aperitivos.

-Manny, también te invitaron a ti- era David Rococó que llevaba su el traje de siempre pero con una moño de gancho.

-David que estas haciendo aquí, esto es solo para héroes- dijo Manny sorprendido de verlo.

-Yo también soy un héroe y vengo preparado con mis armas más poderosas- dijo David sacando varios juguetes de sus bolsillos, Manny tomo a Zoey y se alejo lentamente de David.

-Que es lo que tiene ese chico- dijo Zoey mirando con pena a David

-Se cree un Superhéroe- dijo Manny, se sentaron en las gradas y veían quienes son los que entraban, Manny no ponía atención y de repente vio entrar a Frida con vestido azul cielo, llevaba sus goggles con una flor atorada en ellos, se veía como un ángel divino.

-En seguida vuelvo- dijo Manny a Zoey que ni la siquiera vio.

-Que haces aquí-pregunto Manny que admiraba su figura.

-Estoy en una cita- dijo Frida que no le daba importancia.

-Que, con quien- dijo Manny quien estaba atónito.

Enseguida entro Juan con el traje y se acerco a Frida tomándola por el brazo.

-Nos vamos- dijo Juan que empujo un poco, como no lo esperaba se cayo.

-Si, adiós Manny- dijo Frida que se alejo sin ayudarlo.

-Con el- dijo Manny aun en el suelo, se paro se sacudió el polvo y se paro enseguida vio la silueta del Jefe Suárez.

-Ves eso Rivera-señalando a Frida con Juan-mi hija esta feliz con el, te perdonare lo que le hiciste por esta vez pero con una advertencia, NO VUELVAS A MOLESTAR A MI HIJA- se regreso a la gran mesa.

-Me acaban de avisar que SuperMacho acaba de llegar a la ciudad, en unos momentos comenzara el torneo mientras tanto pondremos música- dijo el Presidente Municipal Rodríguez que se había subido en podium, se escucho como el salón se escuchaba música de vals.

Se acerco a Zoey y se sentó resignado.

-Adonde fuiste- dijo Zoey que apenas había notado que se fue.

-Solo arreglar unos asuntos- dijo Manny que miraba con rabia y odio a Juan y Frida.

-_Que tiene el, de todos los chicos tuvo que escoger al mas tonto de todos_-pensó Manny.

-Quieres bailar- dijo Zoey un poco tímida.

-n…, Si claro vamos- dijo Manny que se le había ocurrido un plan, tomo a Zoey y empezó a bailar los mas pegado que pudo de ella esperando que resultara.

Frida lo miro con desprecio.

-_Dos pueden jugar este juego- _pensó Frida –Sabes bailar- le pregunto a Juan con un poco de desesperación, el solo pudo asentir y fue arrastrado a la pista.

Las dos parejas se acercaban mas y mas que casi chocaban una con la otra, ninguna otra pareja se atrevía a entrar a la pista tenían miedo que Manny o Frida los atropellara, por fin termino la canción y los dos ocuparon sus lugares ya preparados para la siguiente canción.

La puerta fue derribada y se veía la sombra de un traje robotico como el de Granpapi pero más grande y de una combinación de rojo con negro y un casco empañado que no permitía ver quien estaba adentro.

-SuperMacho ha llegado, el torneo empezara inmediatamente, será una competencia simple quien saque a su oponente del circulo gana- dijo señalando un circulo que estaban pintando 2 conserjes de 3 metros de radio -para que haya una competencia justa los jueces serán: el Jefe Suárez, el Vice-director Chakal y como no vino el director Tonito yo tomare su lugar- ninguna de las palabras que Rodríguez acababa de decir le agradaba a Manny, no iba a ser una competencia simple.

-El Primero en enfrentarse a SuperMacho es… El burrito Albino- dijo Rodríguez.

David se acerco al círculo y SuperMacho voló hacia el, se escucho una campana y la pelea comenzó, SuperMacho tomo a David con una prensa de su ropa como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y lo saco del circulo.

-Esta afuera- dijeron los jueces al unísono, David se sentó como si no hubiese pasado nada –El siguiente es White Pantera.

El padre de Manny entro al circulo se quito su saco y se preparo para pelear sonó la campana, los dos tomaron de las manos y empezó el forcejeo, White Pantera iba ganado, pero SuperMacho activo los propulsores y le dio ventaja insuperable y saco a White Pantera, suspiro y volvió con Maria.

-Esta afuera- se escucho otra vez- El siguiente y último participante es El Tigre.

Manny giro su hebilla se transformo en El Tigre entro al circulo, sonó la campana.

SuperMacho trato de agarrarlo como a David pero el lo esquivo y dio una patada en el pecho e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio casi se caía, hizo un movimiento raro y cayo para delante, se paro enseguida y golpeo al Tigre, voló como un pájaro lanzo sus garras y se engancharon en Supermacho y lo lanzo, casi sale del circulo volteo para ver a SuperMacho y venia contra el a toda potencia con sus propulsores recibió el golpe completo se quedo en el suelo, SuperMacho venia por el y en el momento en que se agacho El Tigre lo empujo con sus piernas hacia fuera del circulo, solo se escucho la caída.

-Esta…afuera-dijeron los jueces sorprendidos después de un fuerte aplauso por todos los espectadores- El Tigre es el ganador del torneo- decía Rodríguez, Manny se acerco al podium.

-Trampa- dijo una voz robótica que provenía del traje de SuperMacho-Es Trampa- repitió, todos estaban atónitos.

-Si dice SuperMacho que es trampa debe de serlo- dijo el Jefe Suarez- No creo que alguien como el no puede vencer a SuperMacho sin utilizar trampa, no es suficiente héroe.

-En ese caso, El Tigre queda descalificado por hacer trampa, en unos momentos decidiremos como escoger al ganador- dijo Rodríguez, Manny estaba que se lo llevaba…la basura, abrió las puertas de una patada y salio del gimnasio sin voltear a ningún lado, Juan lo siguió.

En algún lugar de la Ciudad Milagro 20:00

-_Que se cree ese estupido de Suárez para decir que no soy suficiente héroe, he salvado esta ciudad mas veces que el; y SuperMacho que una Gallina le gane justamente solo porque es leyenda se cree con el derecho para hacerlo si encuentro a alguno de los dos lo voy a hacer…_- Manny fue interrumpido en su pensar por unos cohetes miro hacia arriba y era SuperMacho haciendo una vigilancia-Te tengo- dijo Manny con una sonrisa en la cara, dio vuelta a su cinturón se escucho su rugido poderoso, en la mente de Manny había solo una cosa Venganza.

Subió lo mas alto que pudo y lanzo su garra en contra de los propulsores fue un tiro preciso, SuperMacho cayo se escucho el impacto por toda la ciudad, El Tigre corrió hasta donde el estaba.

-Ahorra no hay reglas que te protejan y no me voy a contener- dijo El Tigre que estaba enfrente de SuperMacho, agarro la armadura y la aventó en contra de una pared, atravesó el metal con sus garras y arruino todos los circuitos, se escuchaba -Falla Catastrófica, reparación inmediata- volvió a cargar el traje salto y aterrizo en el casco, se resquebrajo salio un liquido rojo.

-Lo mate- dijo El Tigre como un niño que rompió el florero preferido de mama, llego la policía de inmediato.

-El Tigre queda arrestado por matar a SuperMacho- dijo El Jefe Suárez por el megáfono.

El Tigre trato de escapar por el otro lado de la calle pero ya estaba cubierta por una silueta que Manny reconoció al instante.

-No se apuren yo me encargare de el-dijo El Tigre Blanco con seguridad.

-Ya tenía ganas de esta pelea- dijo El Tigre que se lanzo en contra de su nuevo enemigo, El Tigre blanco lo esquivo fácil y fue a dar en contra de la pared.

-Quieres pelear conmigo alcánzame- dijo El tigre Blanco que empezó a correr, El Tigre volvió en si y empezó la persecución, El Tigre trataba de lanzarle sus garras para hacerlo caer pero ninguna daba en el blanco llegaron a los muelles y el tigre blanco entro a una bodega, Manny lo siguió, era un lugar oscuro muy húmedo no parecía lugar habitado ni siquiera en uso había muchas cajas cubiertas con gruesas capas de polvo.

-Nada mas que te encuentre vas a desear nunca haberte metido conmigo- dijo el Tigre golpeando lo primero que veía.

-Mira como tiemblo- dijo El Tigre Blanco burlándose de Manny, quien estaba cada vez mas enojado, golpeando como loco a las cajas.

-El pobre tigrecito no puede golpearme, ah pobre tigrecito- dijo el Tigre blanco soltando una risa burlona, El Tigre destruyo todas las cajas y pudo verlo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vamos ven por mi- dijo El Tigre blanco preparándose para recibir al tigre que venia a toda velocidad en contra de el, lo agarro y con su misma velocidad lo lanzo por la ventana.

El tigre aterrizo en una de las calles del centro de la ciudad, pero no le dio tiempo de observar bien por que enseguida era atacado por el tigre blanco, sus ataques eran certeros apenas si los podía esquivar, lo pateo lo mas fuerte que pudo y lo estrello contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente -_No voy a aguantar_-pensó Manny.

-¿Manny?- dijo Frida que pasaba por la calle aun tenia el vestido del baile, El tigre a penas si volteo.

-Frida…aléjate de aquí…ponte en un lugar seguro- apenas si pudo decir Manny.

-¿Por qué, que es lo que pasa?- dijo Frida que no entendía nada.

-Frida- dijo el Tigre blanco con una sonrisa malévola.

Manny se levanto lo más rápido que pudo -Aléjate de ella, no le harás nada mientras yo este aqui- dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-No me hagas reír, esto se supone que iba a ser fácil pero estas causando mas problemas de los que pensé- miro el reloj -se esta asiendo tarde, no puedo entretenerme mas- dijo El tigre blanco, corrió a toda velocidad agarro al Tigre con sus garras por el pecho después apareció una luz tan potente como la del sol y Manny había desaparecido, El tigre blanco cayo se levanto pero ya no era un superhéroe, era solo Juan.

-Que le hiciste a Manny malvado monstruo- dijo Frida con lágrimas en la cara.

-Solo te puedo decir no querías estar en su lugar, ahora te tengo que hacer lo mismo- dijo Juan sacando una hebilla del bolsillo y dándole vuelta.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaba Frida mientras era amordazada.

**Se los dije, ****pronto la Ciudad Milagro dejara de existir y nadie lo podrá evitar**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Que dijeron ya se olvido de esta historia, pues no seguiré escribiendo hasta llegar al fin por más lejos que parezca y a los seguidores les digo:**

**Gracias por seguir aguantando 9 capítulos de mis ideas locas.**

**El tigre y todos… de verdad tengo que escribir esto cada capitulo.**

Volcán de la Ciudad Milagro

-DJANGO-gritaba el tigre blanco a todo pulmón haciendo que resonara por todas las partes del volcán, al fin llego al salón principal.

-Que Demonios quieres- dijo Django furioso por su intromisión

-Ya cumplí lo que me pediste- dijo el Tigre Blanco cabizbajo

-Excelente y en el momento justo, estamos preparando el ataque- dijo Django señalando a todos los villanos que estaban reunidos.

-Y tengo un extra- dijo El tigre blanco en un tono casi inaudible

-Cual seria- pregunto Django curioso

-SuperMacho esta muerto- dijo El tigre blanco cuyo comentario alegro a Django como niño en Navidad.

-Compañeros villanos me acaban de informar que SuperMacho, la única amenaza de nuestro plan, esta muerto, ahora no hay nada que nos pueda detener ahorra vamos por los otros Rivera- dijo Django con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Casa de Maria.

-Prométeme que hablaras con Manny parecía muy molesto en el torneo- dijo Maria a Rodolfo que estaban en la puerta de Maria.

-Te aseguro que no es grave de seguro ahorra esta viendo la tele en mi casa- dijo Rodolfo tratando de calmar a Maria.

-Ve enseguida para allá, tengo el mal presentimiento que le pasó algo…-dijo Maria que no completo la oración por un fuerte sonido que se escucho en toda la avenida.

-Maria entra a tu casa pronto a tu casa algo muy…-dijo Rodolfo que no pudo completar lo que iba a decir porque fue tomado por El robot Sánchez.

-Adonde me llevas chatarra con patas- dijo Rodolfo notando que ahora estaba cautivo

-El líder tiene planes especiales para ti- dijo una Voz que Rodolfo reconoció al instante

-A que te refieres Buitrila- dijo Rodolfo intrigado

-Ya veras, muy pronto todos lo verán- dijo Buitrila soltando una carcajada.

A las afueras del Banco de la Ciudad Milagro

-Fue una noche perfecta sin policías y sin competencia para robar, me pregunto porque soy el único villano que salio a robar- pensó el Puma Loco que salía del banco principal de la Ciudad Milagro con unas grandes bolsas de dinero.

-Hola Pumita- dijo Sartana montada en su carruaje.

-Entonces era cierto el rumor sobre la conspiración-dijo Puma con gran tranquilidad.

-Que ni siquiera un saludo o un como has estado- dijo Sartana irreverente

-Supongo que vienes por mí- dijo Puma soltando las bolsa de dinero

-Si exactamente vengo por eso- dijo Sartana bajando de su carruaje

-Y veo que tienes compañía- dijo Puma notando el ejercito de esqueletos.

-Son de gran utilidad cuanto haces un revuelca masiva- dijo Sartana preparando para pelear.

-Solo una pregunta antes de que todo esto empiece- dijo Puma.

-Cual es- dijo Sartana cansada de esta rutina.

-Porque tu, digo tu lo organizaste todo porque no ordenar a uno de tantos villanos que lo hiciera- dijo Puma tratando de ganar tiempo para organizar una forma de escapar.

-Es muy simple quería ser yo la que causara la sensación de derrota en ti- dijo Sartana con una sonrisa en el rostro mostrando unos dientes amarillezcos.

-Entonces no va ser por las buenas- dijo Puma resignándose a su destino.

-No- dijo Sartana con calma y serenidad.

-Entonces dame tu mejor golpe- dijo Puma preparándose para la lucha.

Volcán de la Ciudad Milagro (otra vez).

-Compañeros villanos nuestro plan a sido todo un éxito- dijo Django que escuchaba como todos vitoreaban por la noticia todos los villanos -Ahora que el Doctor Chipotle Jr. de un paso enfrente- el pequeño niño se abrió paso por la multitud hasta que llego a la plataforma que estaba Django -¿esta todo listo?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Si señor cuando usted quiera usarlo- contesto el pequeño chico con brazo robotico.

-No, ni loco me subiría a esa cosa, es para mi abuela, ve enseguida para el laboratorio y ve si no falla nada- dijo Django.

-Entendido- dijo el Doctor Chipotle mientras salía del cuarto.

-Los demás de ustedes se quedaran aquí para la fase final del plan- dijo Django saliendo de la habitación.

-Señor un tal Tigre Blanco quiere hablar con usted- dijo una esqueleto que acababa de llegar.

-Déjalo pasar- dijo Django dándole poca importancia

-Django, ya me entere de tus planes- grito El tigre blanco estéticamente.

-Si, lo sabes desde el principio- dijo Django aun sin prestarle

-Si pero hasta ahora note la proporción del problema- dijo El tigre blanco aun molesto.

-Y que vas hacer- decía Django mientras volteaba hacia El tigre blanco

-Voy a detenerlo- dijo decisivo El tigre blanco

-Entonces ese es tu plan, revelarte sin apoyo ni ayuda, eres patético- dijo Django golpeando al Tigre Blanco, creo un vórtice de color rojo - lo que no sabes es que yo te traje aquí y si yo quiero puedo devolverte.

-Lo bueno que tengo un plan B- dijo El tigre Blanco aun tirado en el suelo por el daño que le había causado.

-A que te refieres con eso- dijo Django intrigado de lo que había dicho.

-Que la chica no esta muerta- dijo El tigre blanco sonriendo.

-Y que, eso ya no representa amenaza para mí, El tigre esta muerto- dijo Django un poco desesperado.

-No sabe de que es capaz de hacer el chico por ella, además como lo mate no fue la "mejor manera"- dijo El tigre sonriendo aun mas.

-No te refieres a…- dijo Django preocupado.

-Si, sufrirá pero por lo menos tendrá una opción- dijo soltando una carcajada

-Maldito, si tantas esperanzas tienes de tu héroe te llevare con el- tomo al Tigre blanco por el pecho y lo boto por el vórtice como si fuera una simple basura.

-Dile al escuadrón Delta que busque por todos los rincones del Mundo a Frida Suárez y que no se detengan hasta encontrarlas- dijo Django al lacayo que vio toda la escena y desapareció al instante para cumplir órdenes.

-Señor- dijo una calavera que acababa de llegar.

-QUE- dijo molesto por la intromisión del lacayo

-No es por traer malas noticias pero me informaron que unos Héroes vienen en esta dirección y llegaran en pocos segundos- decía la calavera temerosa.

-Esta listo el proyecto R- dijo Django un poco mas calmado.

-Si señor- Afirmo la calavera.

-Mándalo, para ver que tan bien funciona- dijo Django un poco distraído.

-Entendido, Señor quiere que le diga a su abuela lo que acaba de pasar aquí- pregunto la calavera.

-Estas loca, que mi abuela no e entere de esto, quien le informe algo lo mato- dijo Django volviendo a su historia.

**La esperanza muere al último sigan dejando Reviews para ver que puedo mejorar.**

**Los veemos. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Penúltimo capitulo el final esta tan cerca que ya lo puedo escribir.**

**El Tigre y todos los personajes son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

Manny estaba tirado en el suelo miro alrededor y miro un paisaje desértico que reconoció al instante.

-Que demonios hago aquí- pensó Manny y después se miro todo esperando lo peor, después de terminar de mirarse se levantó y caminó sin aparente dirección, llego a un pueblo en el que el ya había estado se acerco al primer aldeano que vio.

-¿Sabes en donde están los Riveras?- preguntó Manny a la calavera.

-En la casa del Tigre original- dijo el viejo casi susurrando

-¿Que hacen ahí?- volvió a preguntar Manny intrigado de la situación.

-Manny que haces aquí- dijo una voz que Manny reconoció.

-Jaguar, tengo que ir a ver al Tigre- volteo Manny en dirección a su pariente escuchando como el viejo esqueleto escapaba de ahí.

-Eso no va ser posible- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas cordial posible

-Porque, le pasó algo- dijo Manny preocupado

-No, el problema es que el no es el mismo de siempre- dijo Jaguar.

-A que te refieres- dijo que no entendía lo que acababa e escuchar

-Que el tigre esta mas loco que nunca, grita como loco que "hoy vendrá y cuando menos se lo espere lo atacare antes de que el me ataque", todavía no sabemos de quien habla a si que es una amenaza para cualquiera que este cerca de el, por eso los demás lo están cuidando- dijo mirando al infinito.

-Demonios, ahora nunca voy a salir de aquí, me quedare hasta convertirme en un esqueleto y la Ciudad Milagro estará perdida- dijo Manny sentándose en donde pudo.

-Hay otra opción- dijo Jaguar tratando de animarlo.

-Y cual es- dijo Manny alzando la mirada.

-Algunos dicen que en medio del gran desierto antes de llegar al castillo de Sartana hay una cabaña, en ella vive un ermitaño que ha estado aquí casi desde la creación de este lugar, tal vez el sepa algo para ayudarte pero apúrate antes de que te pongas "cómodo"- dijo Jaguar señalando sus pies que se habían transformado en huesos.

-Entendido- dijo Manny girando su hebilla y comenzando a caminar, era un largo camino y el tiempo pasaba tan lento que parecían días en vez de horas después de un rato vio una cabaña destartalada en medio del desierto miro al horizonte y estaba un castillo al estilo gótico que tan solo con verlo sabias que lo habitaba una entidad maligna de gran manitud, se acerco a la cabaña.

-Hola, hay alguien aquí- dijo El tigre entrando a la cabaña.

-Que es…ah solo eres tu- dijo un extraño encapuchado dándose la vuelta volviendo a sus asuntos.

-Tu, tu eres el loco que me reto en la Ciudad Milagro por ti no llegue a mi cita- dijo recordando al hombre encapuchado.

-Y tú eres el niño que se cree digno de usar el cinturón, que quieres- dijo quitándose la capucha dejando ver su rostro.

-Solo quiero salir de aquí- dijo entrando a la casa siguiendo al hombre.

-Si para que te regresen a los cinco minutos-dijo soltando una carcajada.

-De que hablas- dijo extrañándose del comentario.

-No sabes lo que esta pasando allá arriba, Sartana acaba de esclavizar a todos los súper villanos y se dispone a destruir el mundo- dijo acomodando una silla un poco maltrecha sentándose en ella.

-No hay ningún héroe que la detenga- dijo sentándose en el suelo.

-Todos los héroes han sido eliminados por sus dos nuevos lacayos, al parecer tu eres el único héroe que sigue vivo, yo que tu me quedaba de aquí- dijo levantándose de en su silla tratando de alejarse del chico.

-No tenemos que ir a detenerla- dijo parándose del suelo.

-Tenemos, me suena a manada, tu siguieres arriesga tu vida hasta a morir yo me quedo aquí- dijo volteando para ver al chico.

-No se supone que eres un héroe, entrenaste al Tigre original- dijo tratando de animarlo para que le ayude.

-Por si no lo sabias ahora es un loco que habla consigo mismo porque nunca me escucho, así que en realidad no es un éxito- dijo saliendo de la choza.

-Escúchame necesito tu ayuda entiendes, estaba tratando de salvar a mi novia de un tal Tigre Blanco y después golpeo mi pecho y aparecí aquí y lo único que busco es salir antes de que me que en los huesos- dijo siguiendo al anciano.

-Estas diciendo que El Tigre Blanco te envió para acá, esto es más terrible de lo que pensaba- dijo deteniendo su camino.

-Que, ¿cual es el problema?- dijo notando la seriedad en su cara.

-El Tigre Blanco también era mí aprendiz al igual que Tigre Original- dijo mirando al vació.

-Eso es imposible, yo lo vi y es tan solo un niño como yo, pero cual es el problema- dijo incrédulo de lo que acaba de escuchar.

-El Tigre Blanco fue un gran pupilo y un gran héroe, el y el Tigre Original trataron de destruir a Sartana de una vez por todas ya casi lo lograban pero cuando El Tigre Original iba a destruir a Sartana saco su último truco bajo la manga y capturo el alma del Tigre Blanco, El Tigre Original huyo de ahí aterrorizado de lo que acababa de ver- dijo el hombre recordando.

-Es mentira, lo estas inventando todo El Tigre no haría eso- dijo enojado de las palabras que había escuchado.

-El mismo me lo dijo, después de eso ya no fue el mismo trato de tener una vida normal para olvidarse de todo y casi lo logra pero todo cambio el día que nació su hijo, el Tigre no era el mismo y yo sabia que iba a ser una locura trate de advertirle a la familia pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando llegue la mujer había muerto y el Tigre a su lado solo pude salvar al niño y alejarlo lo mas posible de su padre- dijo cabizbajo

-Quieres decir que el- dijo pero no pudo terminar pensando lo peor.

-No lo se, pero nunca lo volví a ver, poner a salvo al niño, el Tigre Blanco vino a mi dijo que tenia que cumplir su misión se abalanzo sobre mi me dio un golpeo en el pecho y desperté aquí, no se lo que me hizo pero lo que si se es que te hizo lo mismo y si no sales de aquí pronto tu vida corre peligro- dijo mirando a los ojos al chico.

-Si me convertiré en un esqueleto y todo eso, ya lo se- dijo dándole poca importancia.

-No será mucho peor, tienes que invocar al espíritu del Tigre y salir de aquí enseguida- ordenó el hombre.

-Si, hablando de eso no puedo invocar al espíritu del Tigre-dijo Manny un poco apenado.

-Que porque se supone que deberías de tener dominio completo de el- dijo enojado y sorprendido a la vez.

-Si pero el único que sabe bien como llamarlo es el Tigre Original y el nunca me dijo como hacerlo yo mismo- dijo Manny tratando de librare de la culpa.

-Al parecer todavía tienes tiempo, mañana te enseñare como invocarlo pero ahora debes descansar- dijo el hombre examinando al chico de pies a cabeza.

-De acuerdo pero si mañana amanezco con la cara de calavera será tu culpa- regresando a la cabaña.

-Ese no va ser un problema- dijo el hombre.

Manny entro a la cabaña y busco algún lugar en donde dormir limpio lo mas posible un rincón y trato de dormir, al cerrar los ojos escucho claramente como Frida gritaba se levanto enseguida buscando a su amada.

-Frida, estas aquí- dijo Manny tratando de buscarla en la oscuridad.

-Aléjate de mi maldito mal nacido pronto alguien vendrá y te detendrá- dijo Frida un poco asustada.

-Tu no entiendes esto no va a terminar ya nadie lo puede parar- dijo una voz ronca que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Déjala maldito, cuando te encuentre morirás- dijo Manny tratando de apresurar el paso.

-Tranquila Frida no importa lo que pase adonde vas no vas a sufrir, y entre mas rápido llegues mejor, así que porque no te ayudo- dijo la voz soltando una carcajada

-No por favor nooo- grito Frida llena de terror

-Maldito deja en paz a Frida ella no te a hecho nada- dijo Manny aun corriendo sin dirección buscando al infeliz o por lo menos el cadáver de Frida.

-Chico despierta, despierta, no debiste dormir aquí lo único que sueña son pesadillas- dijo el hombre que Manny apenas podía ver.

-Quieres decir que solo fue un sueño- dijo aun soñoliento.

-Si, tal vez, no lo se es diferente para cada persona, al parecer todavía te queda tiempo- dijo el hombre saliendo de la cabaña.

-Entonces como descansas- Pregunto Manny siguiéndolo.

-Eso no importa hay que apurarnos con el entrenamiento- dijo estirándose.

-Si pero antes de eso cual es tu nombre, se que no hay tiempo pero es difícil llamar tu atención si no te llamo por tu nombre- dijo Manny.

-Después de pasar mucho tiempo aquí se te olvida tu nombre pero lo único que me acuerdo es que me llamaban León, lo primero que tienes que saber es que lo que hizo El Tigre Blanco es una maldición y lo poco que se de ella es que si perteneces mucho tiempo aquí desapareces- dijo Sonando mas serio.

-Pero porque- dijo Manny no entendiendo.

-Lo que hace la maldición es enviarte al inframundo una vez ahí te conviertes en un muerto como nadie lo sabe nadie te recuerda y te borras de la existencia, lo que tienes que hacer es salir de aquí y mantenerte lo mas posible en la tierra cuando estas ahí la maldición afecta a lo que te rodea sean personas, cosas, lo que sea y todo hace que vuelvas aquí cuando eso pase no vuelves como calavera sino es como si te hubieran traído- dijo el León como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo-Lo segundo que tienes entender es que el espíritu del Tigre es lo único que te puede sacar de aquí, tú debes de darle el poder al cinturón para que invoque al espíritu y te saque de aquí.

-Pero como hago eso- dijo Manny que cada cosa que decía el León no entendía nada.

-Por las emociones, recuerdos lo que sea, pero al darle poder así se puede descontrolar llegando a destruirte, lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar una emoción poderosa pero que puedas controlar, debes concentrarte en eso y no dejarlo hasta que funcione, entendido- dijo mirando fijamente a Manny

-Si- dijo Manny tratando de concentrarse pero fue interrumpido por un niño que reconoció al instante.

-Que haces aquí- dijo León mirando al niño

-Se que piensas que yo te mate pero no es cierto Sartana utilizo mi cuerpo para hacerlo, aprendí como hacer esa maldición después de verla mucho tiempo- dijo el Tigre Blanco tratándose de explicar su comportamiento.

-Y que vienes- dijo León aun sin mucha confianza.

-Tengo que detener a Sartana y el único que me puede ayudar es el- dijo El Tigre Blanco señalando a Manny.

-Si pero ni siquiera sabe como usar sus poderes- dijo enojado León.

-Eso no es un impedimento el sabe pelear y con eso es suficiente- dijo El Tigre Blanco acercándose cada vez mas.

-Soy yo el que toma la decisión, lo único que necesito es que alguien me lleve a la Ciudad Milagro para salvar a Frida- dijo Manny interrumpiendo a los dos.

-Pero Sartana tiene mas poder de lo que te imaginas tiene que…escucharon eso, algo se acerca- dijo que ponía atención a algo imperceptible

-Tu, te voy a destruir antes de que nos mates- dijo El Tigre Original que acababa de llegar.

-Que esta haciendo aquí- dijo Manny sorprendido al ver a El Tigre Original.

-Tigre creo que no va ver tiempo de pensar las cosas, toma mi mano y sujétate- dijo El Tigre Blanco tratando de esquivar los ataques del Tigre Original.

-No te lo llevaras maldito…- dijo EL Tigre Original que fue detenido por el León

-Apúrense yo me lo retendré lo mas posible- dijo León sosteniendo a El Tigre Original con toda sus fuerzas

-Vamonos ya- dijo el Tigre Blanco tomando a Manny y abriendo un portal hacia la Ciudad Milagro.

**Que pensaron que nada más ese el viejo era un extra no mas pues se equivocan.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, nos veemos. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Pensé que nunca llegaría este momento pero aquí esta el gran final****, primero quiero agradecer a todos los seguidores de esta historia principalmente. **

**XxpekeraritabonitaxX**

**Yumirushii13**

**Ghost****Steve**

Después de una sensación muy extraña al fin pudieron ver la Ciudad Milagro, pero no era la misma la mayoría de los edificios estaban destruidos o dañados no se veía ningún habitante en las avenidas pero lo mas importante es que el cielo estaba cubierto por densas nubes de color rojo.

-Que demonios fue lo que ocurrió ahí, por que El Tigre Original te quería matar- pregunto El Tigre al Tigre Blanco.

-No lo se yo jamás le hice nada- dijo El Tigre Blanco tratando de hacer memoria.

-Pues la actitud del Tigre dice otra cosa- dijo El Tigre sonando sarcástico.

-Creo que Santana utilizo mi cuerpo para atacarlo pero aparte de eso no recuerdo nada- dijo recordando.

-Tal vez tú mataste a su esposa- grito El Tigre, El Tigre Blanco se altero completamente tomo al Tigre del traje y lo alzo.

-Yo no he matado a nadie, pero si vuelves a decir eso yo…- dijo El Tigre Blanco que se calmo un poco.

-Que harás, me mataras- pregunto El Tigre quien fue arrojado al suelo.

-Estas tentando tu suerte Tigre, ya te derrote una vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo- dijo El Tigre Blanco tratando de estar calmado.

-Esta bien no se porque te enojas tanto- dijo El Tigre extrañado de su reacción.

-Me enojo por que decir que un héroe mato a alguien es lo peor que puede suceder eso significaría que el delicado equilibrio entre el bien y el mal se rompió, pero tu no sabes nada de eso- dijo El Tigre Blanco aun molesto.

-Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar pero dime cual es tu plan- dijo a El Tigre tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Plan, se supone que tú eres el que va detener todo esto- dijo sorprendido, El Tigre comenzó a pensar en algo.

-En ese caso tenemos que buscar ayuda, tengo una idea sígueme- dijo en corriendo hacia una calle cercana, El Tigre Blanco lo seguía tratando de seguirle el paso.

-Si, aun sigue aquí- dijo El Tigre viendo un objeto a la distancia.

-El Traje de Supermacho, pero eso en que nos va a servir a nosotros- dijo El Tigre Blanco al ver lo que el Tigre estaba buscando.

-Uno de nosotros puede utilizarlo, solo hay que abrirla- dijo El Tigre tratando de mover el casco de cristal, la cúpula cedió y tiro al Tigre salió un gas blanco que cubría a una persona.

-Quien eres- pregunto El Tigre desde el suelo.

-Yo soy…tu, tu fuiste el que dejo mi traje en este estado, por ti no he podido hacer nada- dijo una joven que salía de gas que al ver a Manny se enfureció.

-Pero tú eres solo una niña- dijo El Tigre al ver que no era gran problema.

-Una niña que no puedes vencer sin utilizar trampa- dijo la joven burlándose del Tigre

-Eso no fue trampa y te podría vencer con una mano atada a mi espalda- dijo El Tigre enojado de lo que había escuchado.

-Yo te podría vencer con de mi traje aun con el estado que esta ahora- dijo la joven bajándose del robot y encarando al Tigre.

-Quisiera que…- dijo El Tigre que fue interrumpido.

-Ya cállense los dos, parecen bebes sus problemas los arreglan después ahora tenemos que detener a Sartana- dijo El Tigre Blanco en tono paternal parando la discusión.

-De acuerdo, niña súbete al traje tenemos que ir a la vieja prisión ahí debe de estar o por lo menos nos dará una pista de donde esta- dijo El Tigre comenzando a avanzar.

-Si ya escuche- dijo la joven aun enojada.

-Puedo ayudarte- dijo El Tigre Blanco tratando de sonar amable.

-No gracias, El traje no esta en sus mejores condiciones pero aguantara- dijo la joven subiendo otra vez al robot revisando todos los monitores.

-Y dime de donde conseguiste el traje…cual es tu nombre- dijo El Tigre Blanco incomodo por no llamarla por su nombre.

-Llámame SuperMacho y me lo dio mi padre, era una tradición de herencia de padre a hijo pero mi padre me tuvo a mi y aquí estamos- dijo dándole poca importancia.

-Van a avanzar o se quedaran ahí platicando- dijo el Tigre que ya había dejado atrás.

-Por que demonios actúa de esa forma- dijo SuperMacho que ya estaba en su traje que avanzaba con dificultad.

-Por que quiere recuperar a su amada y si no se apresura puede que sea demasiado tarde- dijo El Tigre Blanco provocando en SuperMacho lastima después de poco tiempo llegaron a la vieja prisión.

-Quédense afuera si los necesito los llamare- dijo El Tigre entrando primero dejando sin poder quejarse a los otros, parecía que no se había usado en mucho tiempo.

-Hola Tigre tengo esperando mucho tiempo- dijo Django que salio de la oscuridad.

-Django dime en donde esta Frida- dijo El Tigre enojado.

-Frida, no se de que hablas le estas preguntando al persona equivocada- dijo Django confundido.

-Django no estoy para tus juegos, dime en este momento en donde esta Frida o te juro que lo lamentaras- dijo El Tigre que se enojaba cada vez mas.

-Quiero que lo intentes- dijo Django preparándose para pelear, El Tigre lanzo su garra que esquivo con facilidad he impacto contra un pilar.

-No corras maldito cobarde, ven y pelea- dijo EL Tigre golpeando con su otra mano otro pilar cercano, todos sus golpes eran esquivados con facilidad e impactaban en contra de un pilar, por fin todos los pilares habían desaparecido y se podía ver claramente a Django.

-Ahora si morirás Tigre- dijo Django lanzando un rayo de su guitarra que El Tigre esquivo con facilidad y destruyo la pared.

-Ja fallaste-

-Tu crees- se escucho un crujido –ahora todo el edificio se destruirá y tu con el- dijo Django soltando una carcajada, El Tigre trato de salir pero fue embestido por Django.

-Déjame ir- dijo El Tigre pateando a Django lo más fuerte que pudo se paro y corrió para afuera apenas saliendo el edificio se destruyó de una parte y después de la otra pero el Tigre seguía corriendo sin césar El Tigre Blanco y SuperMacho lo siguieron y cuando por fin pararon se escucho una gran explosión.

-Que demonios fue eso- pregunto SuperMacho que alcanzo a ver el hongo provocado por la explosión de la prisión.

-Solo digamos que Django ya no será un problema- dijo El tigre con la respiración entrecortada.

-Debemos de ir al volcán de la Ciudad Milagro- dijo El Tigre Blanco.

-Para que- dijo El Tigre que aun no recuperaba todo el aliento.

-La última vez que vi a Django fue ahí- dijo El Tigre Blanco aclarando.

-Y porque no lo dijiste antes, hay que ir enseguida- dijo El Tigre que ya estaba mejor, empezaron a dirigirse al volcán que no estaba tan lejos y entre mas se acercaban más calaveras bandido encontraban, pasaron sigilosamente tratando de evitar llamar la atención, derribaron un gran puerta de una especie de guarida y encontraron con el Puma Loco.

-Granpapi- dijo El Tigre acercándose a la armadura, pero cuando faltaba muy poco vio como la armadura lanzaba unos misiles en dirección a el que apenas pudo esquivar.

-Sorprendido Tigre- dijo una voz proveniente del traje robotico que el Tigre reconoció, el casco se abrió permitiendo ver al Doctor Chipotle jr..

-Doctor Membrillo que le hiciste a mi Granpapi- dijo El Tigre.

-Por última vez es Chipotle, pero ahora me voy a cobrar todas las que me debes- dijo el Doctor Chipotle, El Tigre ya estaba listo para pelear solo esperaba el primer ataque para comenzar.

-Tigre debes ir por Sartana, yo me encargo de el- dijo El Tigre Blanco que detuvo al Tigre.

-Estas Seguro- dijo El Tigre quien no comprendía porque lo hacía.

-Si, ahora corre- dijo El Tigre Blanco preparándose el para pelear, El Tigre y SuperMacho corrieron hacia la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, entraron al corredor esperando lo peor miraron a todos para ver si estaban seguros ahí y encontraron una sala no a muchos pasos de la puerta en donde se encontraba una maquina con la forma de un misil entraron para examinarla mas de cerca y cuando ya estaban lejos de las puertas estas se cerraron con brutalidad.

-Tigre y SuperMacho que sorpresa, eso significa que mi nieto es un completo inútil que no puede cumplir una simple tarea, pero eso ya no importador eso mande construí esta cosa por si llegaba a darse esta situación como dicen ahora un plan de respaldo- dijo Sartana que salió desde sus espaldas y avanzaba tranquilamente.

-A que te refieres Sartana- dijo El Tigre cuando Sartana ya estaba junto a la extraña maquina.

-Oh ya lo veras, solo tengo que presionar este pequeño botón azul y todo comenzara- dijo Sartana que presiono el botón de la pequeña consola de la maquina, enseguida se escucho un grito unísono proveniente de otra habitación y un rayo cayo sobre Sartana primero comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de la calavera un tipo de brea que empezó a cubrir su cuerpo hasta que tuvo la forma de un coloso en la parte mas alta que casi no se logra ver salieron dos grandes colmillos que no permitían cerrar bien su mandíbula provocando que se le escurriera la saliva que era como un potente acido el monstruo rugió con gran intensidad proclamando su victoria ahora Sartana era mas un monstruo que nada, mientras El Tigre y SuperMacho admiraban la omnipotente figura de su enemigo, El Tigre vio como el brazo de su enemigo se acercaba a ellos trato de mover a SuperMacho que estaba petrificada y seguía viendo al monstruo.

-Despierta, si sigues así lo único que lograras es que nos maten, hay que atacar los dos al mismo tiempo yo por el lado izquierdo y tú por el derecho- dijo El Tigre tratando de liberar a su compañera del trance en el que estaba sumergida, El Tigre fue a lo que según el era el lado izquierdo de la bestia y atacaba con gran fiereza pero lo único que provocaba era la ira del monstruo, rugió notando que lo estaban lastimando alzo su pie y dio un pisotón que mando al Tigre hasta la pared, SuperMacho llego y le salía humo por todas partes.

-No creo soporta otro de esos ataques, debemos de hallar otra forma de atacarlo- dijo SuperMacho que casi se desplomaba ahí.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es destruir la guitarra y así todo el monstruo también se destruirá pero no la veo por ningún lado- dijo El Tigre que se había recargado en la pared para poder sentarse.

-Puedo detectar una fuente de poder dentro del monstruo localizada por lo que creo que es su pecho pero no creo que podamos causarle tanto daño para llegar hasta allá- dijo SuperMacho señalando al monstruo.

-Tengo una idea necesito que lo distraigas lo mas posible para que yo pueda llamar al espíritu del Tigre, pero si so no es suficiente tendrás que lanzar todo lo que tengas en contra de la guitarra- dijo El Tigre que ya estaba un poco mejor.

-Pero eso significa que te podría dar a ti también- dijo SuperMacho un poco sorprendida por el sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-Entonces tengo que concentrarme bien para que el ataque pueda atravesarla, ahora ve y distráelo- dijo El Tigre sabiendo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, SuperMacho se alejo de donde estaba dejando solo estaba intentando recordar las palabras que le dijo el León antes de irse "Tienes que encontrar una emoción que alimente tu poder, pero que tu puedas controlarla" empezó a buscar cual emoción sería pero no podía concentrarse en lo único que pensaba era de que ya no iba ver a Frida que ella podría estar en peligro y todo sería su culpa y lo mas importante que su amor que por fin el había encontrado por su amiga nunca se podrá hacer realidad y todo por que se comporto como un idiota con ella, ese pensamiento lo mantuvo en su mente unos segundos y empezó asentir que la energía volvía a el con gran rapidez esto sorprendió a Manny que nunca sintió nada igual, enseguida entendió que era los sentimiento de arrepentimiento y de amor era lo que le daba el poder, cuando sintió que ya estaba al máximo dijo –Espíritu del Tigre te necesito- su cuerpo se cubrió todo de un fuego verde el gran Espíritu salto en contra del monstruo destruyendo todo lo que tocaba por fin vio la guitarra y dio un impulso mas destruyéndola al hacer esto las llamas verdes desaparecieron, solo se escucho un grito de dolor por parte del gigante y después un gran explosión pero por desgracia para El Tigre el recibió la gran mayoría de la explosión dejándolo en muy mal estado fue lanzado hasta la vieja prisión, ahí El Tigre con su traje todo destruido con casi nada de fuerza pensó que ya todo había terminado cuando escucho unos aplausos.

-Bravo Tigre tengo que decir que hasta yo dude de ti- dijo Django que estaba junto a El Tigre.

-Django…pero…como…estas- dijo El Tigre que no tenia las energías para completar la oración.

-Vivo, es muy fácil todo esto fue parte mi plan para destruirte y por fin vengarme, sabia que destruirías a mi abuela solo necesitaba darle tiempo por eso te entretuve en la prisión y fingí mi destrucción para que tu pensaras que podías gastar todas tus energías y ahora SuperMacho pensara que estas a salvo y hará otras cosas en vez de venir aquí así podré disfrutar tu sufrimiento y muerte minuto a minuto- dijo Django dando vueltas alrededor del Tigre.

-Yo…puedo…vencerte- dijo El Tigre que se trato de levantar pero cayo desplomado

-No no, no por favor Tigre no te canses solo disfruta el espectáculo- dijo sonando irónico.

-Django aléjate de el- dijo El Tigre Blanco que acaba de llegar.

-Sea posible un héroe viene al rescate del salvador y es El Tigre Blanco, pensé que serias listo y te quedarías en tu celda otros miles de años pero no tu querías ser el héroe- dijo Django un poco molesto volteando para verlo

-Eso no es cierto yo viene a ayudar a el Tigre y tan pronto como vi que cayo aquí vine a felicitarlo- dije El Tigre Blanco tratando de desmentir las palabras de Django.

-Oh por favor eso ni tu te lo creíste, por eso El Tigre Original te abandono en esa misión suicida, siempre has querido ser el ídolo el adorado- dijo Django que volvió a su tono irónico.

-Si tienes razón era un egoísta que solo pensaba en mi pero después de tantos años siendo torturado en esa prisión cambie, si tal vez no creí que el Tigre lo lograría pero demostró ser mas de lo que yo esperaba y ahora el es el héroe y tu no lo vas a destruir- dijo El Tigre Blanco preparándose para pelear.

-Bueno si tu quieres sacrificar tu vida por la de el entonces- dijo Django preparándose para pelear el también, los dos corrieron para que sus puños se encontraron provocando una colisión todos los golpes se anulaban entre si ninguno presentaba ningún daño pero ambos estaban cansados.

-Ya te cansase Django- dijo El Tigre Blanco que respiraba entre cortadamente.

-Vamos Tigre Blanco ambos sabemos en que va terminar esta pelea, tu eres un héroe y no puedes matar a nadie- dijo Django moviéndose provocando pequeños crujidos entre su huesos.

-Tienes razón no puedo matar a nadie, pero tu no esta vivo- dijo El Tigre Blanco soltando una sonrisa, sus ataques empezaron a ser mas rápidos y mas certeros cuando paro de atacar el esqueleto de Django presentaba fracturas por todos lados.

-Tigre ya sabes en donde esta tu adorada Frida- dijo Django que hablaba entre cortado por el dolor.

-No- dijo El Tigre que estaba un poco mejor.

-Todavía no le has dicho- dijo Django dirigiéndose al Tigre Blanco.

-Que…me tiene…que decir- dijo El Tigre se empezó a levantarse

-Que el sabe en donde esta- dijo Django después en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

- Tú…sabes en donde…esta Frida y no me dijiste- dijo El Tigre furioso que caminaba en dirección al Tigre Blanco.

-Tigre es solo una estrategia para ponerte en mi contra, tú sabes que era más importante detener a Sartana- dijo el Tigre Blanco tratando de calmar al Tigre, volteo un segundo para ver en donde estaba Django y vio como estaba junto de el con su mano preparándose para clavarla en su cuerpo, se movió un poco saco sus garras y las clavo en la guitarra que fue destruida al instante corrió lo mas que pudo hacia en donde estaba El Tigre la explosión fue masiva pero no los alcanzo.

-Tigre Blanco lo hiciste- dijo El tigre que vio todo lo que paso.

-No tu lo hiciste yo solo te ayude un poco- dijo El Tigre Blanco tratando de ser humilde.

-Perdón por caer en la trampa de Django- dijo El Tigre un poco apenado

-No importa fue mi culpa por no decirte antes además creo que no…- dijo El Tigre Blanco que se doblo de dolor.

-Que paso- dijo El Tigre que empezó a examinarlo y vio en uno de sus costados estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Creo que el ataque de Django si funciono, Tigre después de enfrentarnos iba a matar a Frida pero no puede hacerlo le dije que se escondiera en el lugar que estuviese lejos de aquí y que no se lo dijera a nadie…ni siquiera a mi pero…te digo una…cosa sigue…viva…el amor…que le…tienes…te ayudara- dijo El Tigre Blanco después de eso su mirada fue tranquila, había muerto, El Tigre tomo el cuerpo y fue al lugar mas cercano en donde hubiera tierra cabo lo suficiente para que entrara su cuerpo busco lo mas parecido a una lapida tomo una tapa de un bote de basura y con su garra escribió:

"_Tigre Blanco Héroe, amigo, nunca lo olvidaremos descanse en paz__"_ se quedo un momento hincado en la tumba de su amigo y broto una lagrima de su ojo.

-Tigre por fin te encuentro libere a todos los prisioneros y a tu familia ahora están buscando al Héroe que los salvo, pero que- dijo SuperMacho que acababa de mirar la tumba.

-Eso no importa, dile a la gente que tú los salvaste y dile a mi familia que no voy a estar por un tiempo- dijo El Tigre limpiándose las lágrimas y comenzando a caminar.

-Adonde vas- dijo SuperMacho y El Tigre se detuvo.

-Voy a buscar a alguien- dijo El Tigre que volvió con su marcha

-TIGRE, TIGRE- grito SuperMacho pero ahora no tuvo respuesta.

_Horas más tarde_

-Gracias a todos por venir esta tarde, hoy perdimos a grandes compañeros que se sacrificaron por el bien de todos y deberíamos aprender de ellos, - dijo SuperMacho con su voz robótica a todos los habitantes y reporteros de la zona en el podium que el había pedido que pusieran - hoy yo no fui el héroe que los salvo a todos sino fue El Tigre un héroe que se sacrifico para salvarnos, por eso digo VIVA EL TIGRE EN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTE- Grito y todos gritaron también junto a el, se bajo de podium y veía como todos lamentaban la perdida del Tigre hasta el Jefe Suárez solo una lagrima, pero el buscaba a los Rivera que eran los que estaban mas tristes de todos.

-Porque, porque no actuó como villano y nos dejo perecer en la miseria- dijo Granpapi soltando unas lagrimas.

-Mijo es un gran héroe estoy tan orgulloso de el por fin eligió el camino del bien- dijo Rodolfo llorando a montones.

-Familia Rivera puedo hablar con ustedes un momento en privado- dijo SuperMacho.

-Si claro- dijeron Rodolfo y Granpapi al unísono, se movieron a un lugar menos concurrido.

-Señores Rivera verán, El Tigre fue el que nos salvo y sigue vivo- dijo SuperMacho tratando de las pocas personas que estaban alrededor lo oyeran.

-Mijo sigue vivo en donde esta- dijo Rodolfo casi gritando de alegría.

-Ese es el problema que no se en donde esta fue en busca de algo pero no se que es y no se si regresara- dijo SuperMacho señalando que hablaran mas bajo.

-Nosotros entendemos gracias por la información- dijo Rodolfo un poco más tranquilo, SuperMacho se di la vuelta pero se detuvo.

-Le pido que guarden esta información- dijo volteando un poco después encendió sus cohetes y comenzó a volar –_Tigre jamás voy a entender porque no querías que supieran que tus salvaste, espero que encuentres lo que estas buscando_- pensó SuperMacho mientras volaba.

Fin 


End file.
